


Tasting Sweeter than Summer

by hedgerowhag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of Breakfast Food, M/M, for anyone who is feeling like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is being domestic and Kylo almost has a heart attack. Some things get out of hand.</p><p>--</p><p>“Are you okay?” Kylo asks.</p><p>“I’m fine,” says Hux as he opens the jar, jabbing its contents with the knife. “Why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Sweeter than Summer

**Author's Note:**

> my brain just keeps spewing kylux, im so sorry  
> im completely aware of how badly this is written. this was all planned/written/edited in about 2-3 hours
> 
> beat me with a brick on [tumblr](http://beeeeebeeee.tumblr.com/)

The night was concluded at Kylo’s apartment; Hux always argues that he hates the mess that they make at his place while Kylo’s is already a mess so there isn’t much damage. That’s the excuse that they both accept.

Sometime around stupid o’clock, many hours after they collapsed on the bed between laughter and incoherent words, a phone began to ring in the living room where the majority of their clothes were left. Hux was the one to get up on sleep tied legs as Kylo only briefly returned into consciousness before dozing off again, mouth open against a pillow, covers tangled in knots around his legs.

A voice swam from the living room, but Kylo was unaware as he continued to sleep alone on the bed.

Later, much later, when the sunlight spills orange into the room through the half-closed white curtains Kylo is woken up by the sound of the radio in the kitchen. Slowly, he twists onto his back, groaning as joints pop and muscles stretch. He rubs his hands against his eyes, carding back the sweat matted hair. It takes too much time for Kylo to untangle the covers from where they wrapped around his legs and he almost gives up half way through.

Naked from head to foot, Kylo shivers against the breeze that falls through the opened crack of the window. Though the air from the street is warm, it seems like a gust of a snowstorm in the heat stifled bedroom. He considers staying in the bed a little longer and curling back under the covers - perhaps Hux will come back and join him.

It’s the music in the kitchen that eventually forces Kylo to gather at least some semblance of consciousness and find something to wear, even if it’s only a pair of pyjama pants. Sleep dumbed, Kylo shuffles out of the bedroom and into the living room, noting briefly that the clothes have been gathered and dumped somewhere out of sight. The music draws him on through the apartment as Kylo slowly begins to wake up.

The kitchen is a small thing, barely large enough to make five steps, crowded by cabinets and equipment. The table is shoved under the tall window, one leg perched up by a textbook. There are two mismatched chairs and a three legged stool that rocks every time someone sits down. The room is so small the sound from the radio that is fixed in between a cabinet and a countertop seems to flood every crevice of the space.

Kylo halts in the doorway when he sees in front of a counter the narrow back dressed in a too-large t-shirt that swallows the whole frame except for the slim, bare legs and the tousled ginger head. Hux must have not heard Kylo because he is humming unselfconsciously to whatever song that is playing on the radio as he brushes back the wild mess of copper hair.

Kylo wonders instantly if Hux has caught a flu; he has never seen him be so domestic, or even _civil._

When Hux turns around, still oblivious to Kylo, he is holding a plate with two slices of toast while in the other hand there is a butter knife and a jar of jam. When Hux finally notices Kylo, he startles briefly before pulling his lips into a smirk and sitting at the table, putting the balanced objects down.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asks over the music, still not daring to walk into the room in case the moment suddenly breaks like a soap bubble.

“I’m fine,” says Hux as he opens the jar, jabbing its contents with the knife. “Why?” 

Kylo doesn’t reply, watching as the red jam is scrapped over the toast with quick movements. Once done, Hux licks the flat sides of the knife to chase the sweet taste and Kylo is certain that something is not quite right. He walks into the kitchen and reaches across the table, planting the back of his right hand against Hux’s forehead. As Kylo is swatted away, he confirms that a flu doesn’t seem to be the case.

“Do you want something?” Kylo asks, sitting down across the table.

Hux snorts as he takes a bite of the first slice of toast, “Why would I want something from you?”

“I don’t know. You’re acting all…” Kylo vaguely gestures at Hux as he curiously watches, the slice of toast almost gone.

“All what?”

“I don’t know. Nice?” Kylo tries - it's not quite the right word, but it's the only thing that seems to fit.

Hux halts midway through a bite, his eyes wide. Suddenly, a laugh burst from his lips as he leans over the table, stifling snorting against a fist as he is forced to put down his breakfast.

It should make him ugly, with the red flushed face and the disarrayed hair that is spilling forward as he leans against his forearms on the table. It should sound disgusting as he laughs like the years of pent up laughter are suddenly bursting out. But somehow, it doesn’t, and Kylo watches with a smile that he can’t control.

In this moment as the morning light pools through the window onto the floors and walls like inlaid gold, catching on Hux’s pale, freckled skin and fire-struck hair, he could not be any more beautiful.

Even the thought of the word makes Kylo feel weird and his has to cover his face as he scoffs – still smiling.

When the laughter finally subsides, they meet each other’s eyes again and Hux is wiping away tears, a grin jerking at his lips and it looks so odd because Hux is not the type of person to who smiles come so easily.

“You fucking idiot,” Hux scoffs, swiping back his tousled hair even though it doesn’t do anything.

“You’re the idiot here,” Kylo argues. “I thought you got sick.”

Hux shrugs, returning to the last bites of toast. “Maybe I’m just in a good mood.”

“Explains why I thought that you need medical attention.”

There is another laugh and it catches Kylo’s attention that there is a smear of jam at the corner of Hux’s mouth. He doesn’t think as he reaches across the table and catches Hux’s chin in his hand before swiping his thumb across Hux’s lips, smearing the red across them. Teeth catch on the tip of the thumb and Kylo gasps as the bite is chased by the lick of the tongue.  

“Fuckin’ weirdo,” Hux mutters against the finger that presses against his lips.

Kylo says nothing as he reaches for the jar and dips his index and middle finger in the jam. When he removes them, they are glistening red and then he presses them against Hux’s lips. Without hesitance the red smirk envelops the fingers, smearing in jam.

Hux draws his tongue over the digits, licking away the remnants of the sweetness, drawing them deeper into his mouth with muffled moans. Teeth scrape over the knuckles when Kylo draws out the fingers, slick with spit and jam before thrusting them back in.

Laughing around the fingers, Hux takes hold of Kylo’s wrist and slowly draws back his mouth. A pink tongue gives brief licks to the fingertips before Hux bites down as he stares across at Kylo whose face is flushed and lips are bitten.

“You sure you’re okay?” Kylo asks, breathless, his free hand white knuckled on the table edge.

“You are such an idiot,” murmurs Hux as he stands and leans over the narrow table, the golden light catching on his hair. “Maybe I’m just really happy,” he says, leaning down and catching Kylo’s lips in a kiss, tasting sweeter than summer.

 

 

 


End file.
